My Roommate
by Nightingalow
Summary: Kyo and Iori are university students living together. What are their feelings towards each other? Pairings: IoriXKyo Pls Review! I need those as a form of motivation! Thanks! Chapter 6 up! Someone is trying to expose Kyo's dirty secret! Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**My Roommate**

People always distance away from me, mainly because of my cold and serious attitude. But all that changed when _he _came, _he _changed my perspective of life and everything. All in all, _he _was my savior. I am too dependent on _him _and wouldn't know what I'll do if _he _hadn't come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot and lazy sunny afternoon and silence filled the apartment. But it was broken when someone rapped on the door. Opening his eyes, he disgruntledly left his bed and headed for the door, decided to give whoever it was a piece of his mind for disturbing his nap. He yanked the door open when he was greeted with young tall teenage boy, "Hey there! I'm Kyo Kusanagi and I'll be your roommate from this day on, please to meet you!" Iori pressed the bridge of his nose before massaging his temple. 'Great, now I have a roommate and to top of the problem, he was the chatty and cheerful kind, just the type that I don't know how to handle…'

Without waiting for another second, Kyo walked past the redhead and went to the vacant room. He started unpacking his stuff when he saw the redhead walked into his room and leaned against the wall before laying out the house rules, "For your information, there're rules in the house. First, I don't want anyone to go into my room. Second, the house will be neat at all time. Third, we'll share the entire utility bill, except for long distance call, and I hope you're not that kind who likes to chat over the phone in the dead of the night. Lastly, I want no party here and you're allowed to take only one friend here. Understood?" His words meant business and the answer 'no' isn't an option. Kyo slightly shudder when he saw one of the blood-red eyes twitched when he got no response. That woke Kyo up before quickly uttering a meek 'yes'. It was apparent that Kyo was in deep trouble, as what he always did at home was the total opposite of the expectations. It was only minutes after he arrived and he had started to feel in hell. He let out an audible sigh and that's when he noticed his current roommate had left without telling him his name. And for some unknown reason, he felt a sudden emptiness in his heart, which confused him to no end...

The redhead, on the other hand, did not feel any remorse after treating the boy rather coldly. He felt that it was the right thing to do, and the only way to protect himself and his roommate from being harmed. 'Are you sure this is the only way? All you can do is push people who care for you out of your life, and then using the same old excuse stating that all you want to do is protect them from being harmed. This very thought DISGUSTS me! You're a COWARD!' A voice in his mind snorted. Shaking his head, he ignored the voice and decided to continue his nap.

zzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzZ

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The sound woke the light-sleeper up. Grabbing his shirt, he opened the door while he was dressing himself. Kyo stood rooted to the ground, mouth wide opened while ogling at the sight in front of him, and was feeling slightly aroused when he saw the chest and those washboard abs. Thoughts of him running his hands up to the beautiful body made him mad with desire and nearly resulted in a nose-bleed, until he was saved by the deep voice. "What do you want?" His roommate demanded. "I...Uhh...I-I-I just want to inform you that dinner's ready." Kyo stammered. With that, he quickly turned and walked to the dining room briskly in an attempt to hide his steaming face.

'Is he really that afraid of me?' the former thought as he looked the retreating figure. Not wanting to waste his roommate's effort, he followed his roommate. He pulled a chair and sat down opposite of Kyo. Picking up the chopsticks, he started eating. That was when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. "Nani?" He said looking up. "Umm...I was just...wondering if the food's nice that's all..." The boy answered. "It's good...reasonable." Came the curt reply. "Oh, I see! That's good to hear, I'm relieved. You should eat more then!" With that Kyo started piling up food at his roommate's bowl. The latter sweatdropped at his accumulated amount of food, 'How am I going to finish this...Seriously...'

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Kyo was collecting the used plates for washing. After collecting the last plate, he slowly and carefully walked towards the kitchen while balancing the heavy plates. But being the clumsy boy, he accidentally tripped. The plates came out of grasp and shattered upon contact with the marble floor. Kyo shut his eyes and braced himself when he's about to land on the sharp broken pieces face-first. But then, something hold him back. Opening his eyes slowly, he was inches away from the sharp pieces and felt that a strong pair of arms had circled themselves around his waist. It doesn't take long for him to realize that he was caught in mid-fall. "Are you alright?" His partner asked him. He could only nod his head as his mind was contemplating what would happen if he had fell on the pieces. "Thank you, uhh..." "Iori." His savior replied. "Umm...Iori-kun you can let me go now. I'm all right." Iori noticing their current 'embracing' position, immediately let go. "Sorry, I'll take the first aid kit. You're hurt." He whispered. With that, he rushed to his room. Kyo limped to the nearest sofa and sat down. 'So his name is Iori, huh? Well that clearly explains his personality: hermit.' His train of thoughts was interrupted, when Iori came back. Kyo could only watch as his roommate carefully and delicately nursed his injured foot. "I'm sorry about earlier, breaking your plates and all. I'll clean it up later. If only I was not clumsy, this..." "It's alright, I'll clean it up. The plates don't matter to me, but you do." The redhead interrupted. Kyo blushed a deep shade of red, when he heard the last part of the sentence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning…

Smells of food wafted into the room and woke Kyo up. "Sigh…Great another day of school…" While grumbling, he prepared himself for school before limping into the dining room. He was making his way down slowly at the staircase, when he felt a hand slipping at his back, while the other just below his butt. Kyo was about to punch the person invading his private space when he was lifted like a rag doll and carried in a bridal-style. "Look who's talking. It's **you** who should eat more. You're way too light...and skinny." That was the first time Kyo noticed Iori trying to strike up a conversation, and that cheered him up. Kyo could only laugh in delight. 'Look's like you're not that bad after all.' Maybe his stay in this apartment would not turned out to be as bad as Kyo thought it would...

To Be Continued

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Past Incident (Iori)

Kyo walked past the garden at the school campus, when he saw Iori sitting under a Sakura tree. That was when he decided to greet the redhead. "Morning Yagami-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for class to begin, you?"

"Heading towards the classroom…But I doubt that class hasn't even begin yet… Anyway, do you mind if I sit here?"

The redhead was surprised when Kyo asked him that. He never had company, so without thinking, he pat on the grass beside him indicating the brunette to sit there. Kyo, of course, was delighted at his roommate reaction and sat down beside him. They sat together in silence. A moment later, Kyo decided to pop a question, "What subjects are you taking?"

"Music and Biology."

"Wow, I'm never good in these subjects ne…I take Literature. Mainly because that's the easiest subject and you can slack off anytime you want. Another reason is that I love writing poems. I write tons and tons of them, especially when I have the time, but everyone calls me being too mushy after reading them…"

"Let me read then, I promise I won't laugh."

"Heh heh, you got to be pulling my leg right? Honestly, these stuffs will bore you out! It's advisable if you don't read them at all. I mean, you're not that type who'll like romance…" His words were cut off when a pair of blood-red eyes stared at his soft hazels. Time seemed to have stopped at that precise moment.

'Such beautiful and enigmatic eyes…So breathtaking…WAIT! What am I thinking! He's guy! It's wrong to think such things!' That's when Kyo broke the contact and looked somewhere else, obviously trying to hide his blush. "Well alright, if you're serious…Though I need to warn you that I'm not a good author…" And that's when the school bell rang, Kyo seized this opportunity to leave from the embarrassing situation. He stood up and ran towards the school building, leaving his companion behind.

'Oh no! Did he see me blushing? This is way too embarrassing, what will he think of me now?'

'Probably a queer, like what everybody thinks of you.' A snide voice from his mind replied. 'Go away! Quit bugging me!' Kyo shook his head trying to rid the voice off his head.

Meanwhile…

Iori was still at the same spot since the bell rang. He was a little dumb-found at Kyo's recent exit.

'What's wrong with that kid? Did I scare him? I should've known not to stare at him, lest let him accompany me. Look's like I've hurt another person's feelings again. The only thing I'm good at…Sigh.'

With that, he stood up and headed to his class. 'But…What can I do? Everyone gets hurt when they're with me.' That was when he remembered something that happened 14 years ago.

_Flashback_

"Come my tenshi! The garden will be exceptionally beautiful at this time of season. Hurry!" A beautiful lady was calling out to his son. Upon hearing his mother's call, the young Iori ran to his mother and followed her to the garden. The garden was full of blooming flowers, the scents of the flowers surrounded the place. There, the mother and son sat underneath a Sakura tree, enjoying what nature placed in front of them. The young Iori sat on his mother's lap, enjoying her company.

But then, his father chose this moment to interrupt both of them. Iori's mother quickly shooed him out of the garden and told him to hide. It was clearly seen that the young Iori was scared, he knew what was coming, but being the thickheaded boy, he refused to budge. He wanted to protect her. He didn't manage to accomplish this though, he was pushed to a safe place just in time. In his hiding place, he saw the tyrant approached his mother and gave her a hard slap. Then, the abusing began, kicks and punches rained down to the poor woman. Iori only hid there, unable to do anything but watch his beloved mother screamed in pain. He hated himself for being a coward, his mother had done so much for him and yet, he can't do anything good for her. Tears rolled down the side of his cheeks, he couldn't control himself anymore and started crying…

Finally the beating stopped, the tyrant satisfied at his 'artwork' and left the scene. Iori, then, ran out of his hiding place and to his mother. His mother was in such a bad shape that she had difficulty breathing. Iori cried more than before, scolding and cursing himself for being weak…

That night, his mother decided that staying here was far too dangerous, it could cost not only her life, but her son's as well. So she chose the only available option: run away. She quickly packed her stuff and Iori's before sneaking the both of them out of the mansion. Unfortunately, the tyrant saw both of them and gave chase. Iori and his mother ran for their lives as they're being chased. "The gate's in sight, hang on we're reaching…" Before she could finish her sentence, the tyrant caught up and yanked her hair and dragged her back. Iori turned around, intending to rescue his mother, but was stopped by her screaming, "No! Run! Forget about me! Never come back again!" Iori obediently obeyed her last order and ran away without looking back ever again…

_End of flashback_

To be continued

So what do you think? Suggestions and reviews are greatly appreciated, but flames **aren't.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Past Incident (Kyo)

_Flashback_

"Queer! Queer! Queer! Queer!..." The chanting kept going and going while stones were hurled at a raven-haired boy. The kids who were surrounding him were in a state of ecstasy as the boy didn't retaliate, the chanting became louder and more stones were thrown. Kyo was bruised from head to toe, yet he didn't retaliate or defend himself. Self-esteem stolen and spirit crushed, Kyo had wished nothing better than to die. He was foolish and naive to believe that there might be actually someone to love and understand him. Too foolish and naive in fact, that he lowered his guards down. Now, he must pay the full price of his actions.

"Leave him alone you freaks!" Kyo heard someone shouted. He turned his head and saw a blond-hair boy ran at his direction. The kids surrounding Kyo fled upon seeing the intruder. Kyo's eyes widened a little when the blond-haired boy protected him and asked him about his well being. "You foolish boy! Why didn't you protect yourself against those hypocrites? Do you really want to die!" "Gomenasai...Gomenasai..." Kyo mumbled, tears that were formed in his eyes rolled down his cheeks. Not long after, he flung himself to the other boy and sobbed loudly. "There there, everything's going to be alright, I promise, don't cry..." The boy pat Kyo's back and tightened his embrace...

"Master Kusanagi, young master Kyo is nowhere to be found!" A servant burst inside the room reported to the old man. "Have you all searched everywhere?" The servant could only nod her head in response. "Listen, I want you to search for him over and over again, even if it means dying in the process! Now go!" The servant hastily retreated and continued searching with the other servants. "Sigh...Kyo where can you be? Why are you doing this to us?" The man murmured. "Saisyu, is there any news of Kyo's whereabouts?" asked a worried woman. Saisyu only shook his head. A frown was shown on the beautiful woman's face, "Is he going to be alright? He's never like this before! Is he lost? What if he's kidnapped?" The woman was clearly in hysterics. She's always calm and composed, but when it comes to her son, her wall of defense will always crumbled. Saisyu walked towards her before embracing her, "Don't you worry Shizuka, he's going to be alright. He's not that weak, I know that our son will return unharm, do you trust me?" "I...I don't know...I seriously don't know..." whispered Shizuka, resting her head on her husband's chest...

"Umh...Where am I?" Kyo groaned while trying to look at his dark surrounding. Seconds later, he remembered what happened, he blushed when his mind showed the image of him embracing the handsome blondie and crying to his heart content, while being comforted. 'Stupid Kyo! How could you just fling yourself to a stranger and cry your eyes out! This is so embarrassing, Aww!' "About time you're awake sleeping beauty! You worried me so much that I even thought to give you a wake up kiss!" Kyo jumped when he heard another voice coming from his side. A light flickered and he saw the blondie inches away from his face, grinning. "AHHHHHH! Get away from me!" Kyo screamed and smacked the boy away, like as if he was some kind of pest. "Ow! Is that how you repay your savior? Wow, I'm so touched..." The blondie replied sarcastically while rubbing the sore spot on his right cheek. "Anyway, are you alright? Do you feel better after the waterworks? You got me worried back there...Oh, and my name's Benimaru Nikaido, but you can just call me Benimaru!" Benimaru babbled. "Umm...I'm fine and thanks for saving me. My name's Kyo Kusanagi, and I need to be back home now." Kyo then proceed headed to the door when Benimaru grabbed his hand refusing to let go. "I can't let you go. It's too late and it's dangerous to be alone in this area at this point of time. There're many rape cases here, I can guarantee that you might be next, what's with your hot body and boyish handsome face..." Kyo blushed a deep shade of red when he heard the blond commented about his body, nobody had complimented at his looks before, let alone his body. He was too deep in thought that he didn't feel a hand sneaked under his shirt. Kyo only realized when he felt something was pinching his right nipple and caressing it. SLAP! Kyo slapped Benimaru's face and ran out of the room not wanting to be near with the pervert. Kyo ran and ran, and stopped when he made sure that the pervert was not behind him or following him. He heaved a sigh of relieve, only to find out that he's lost...Benimaru, though, was rubbing his red cheeks, now with the print of Kyo's hand. He was looking for Kyo, worried that he would be lost and group raped by a gangster who's living nearby. With that in mind, he quickened his pace before it was too late.

Kyo was walking an endless journey around the alley. He stopped to catch his breath when he was roughly shoved onto the wall. He winced in pain and looked up. There, he saw five guys smirking at him, and Kyo sensed trouble. He tried to get up, but was pushed and pinned down by a pair of hands. Next, his clothes were ripped and one of the guys pulled down his pants before grasping his manhood tightly and pumping it. Kyo wanted to scream for help, but was gagged by a piece of his torn clothes. He let out a blood-curdling scream when a sharp pain shot up his body and saw the guy pumping his manhood slammed himself inside Kyo's virgin hole. Tears were rolling down his face not only due to the pain, but mainly because he was being humiliated. Later though, Kyo's screams turned to moans and shouts of pleasure as the pain had disappeared after the first few thrusts, ironically he began responding to the rhythm, which of course made him felt more disgusted than before...

Sweats were streaming down his face and panting was heard. Benimaru wanted to stop, but he kept on moving. He would only stop when he found Kyo safe and sound. Afterall, it was his fault that Kyo ran away, he should have better control and kept his hands to himself. Mentally cursing himself, he suddenly heard a soft moan coming from a corner. Instinctually, Benimaru headed to the source of the sound. What he saw next shocked him, Kyo was moaning helplessly like a wounded animal while a guy was fucking him. The guy was moaning in pleasure and muttered something unmistakably like "tight" and "a good fuck toy". Benimaru saw red and pulled the guy out of Kyo. He proceeded to beat the guy up. His companions, however, joined in the fight. In the end, Benimaru managed to win by luck, though he was injured rather badly. He dragged his battered body to Kyo's and untied his gag. Kyo's face was flushed and he was trembling from the recent event. "Kyo! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I should have controlled myself, or nothing of this will happen!" "It's ok Beni, he didn't claim me, well not yet." came the soft reply. Benimaru was upset when he saw Kyo's blank eyes. Benimaru then, took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kyo before carrying him "bridal style" back to his apartment.

Benimaru was about to retire for the night when Kyo hold him back and pleadingly asked him to stay for the night. Benimaru, pitying the boy, stayed and lied down beside him. Silence filled the room, before a soft "thank you" could be heard. That was when Kyo shared his secret, "Remember when you asked me why I didn't protect myself? Back then, I was ashamed of myself, of my identity that I was willing to be punished by those kids. I am gay and I was too naive and innocent to think that someone would truly love me. Apparently, I confessed to this boy who claimed that he loved me and would stand by my side no matter what happens. Look's like I'm wrong, he deceived me and exposed me to the whole school and his friends via e-mail. You do know that most of the students in our school are homophobic, right? So they decided to torture me. I have never felt this foolish before, I don't even know if I can trust anybody anymore..." Kyo couldn't finish his sentence as he ended up crying to Benimaru and soon he cried himself to sleep...

_End of Flashback_

Kyo smiled when he remembered his parents fussing over his disappearance. He was glad that at least there were people who cared about him and accepted his preference. Benimaru and Kyo were now the best of friends and he found out that Benimaru's gay. He was sad as Benimaru didn't go to the same university with him, he had gone to America as instructed by his parents not only to further his education, but also to accompany them. But the memories of the near-rape incident still sent shivers down his spine whenever he thought of them, Kyo was so physically and psychologically affected that he was afraid to be touched intimately by anyone else, except for his parents and Benimaru.

To be continued...

So what do you think? Please review, I beg of you!


	4. Chapter 4

Foreword: Thanks to **Beni-kun** and **LegendarySuperNamek** for reviewing! They're greatly appreciated! For those who haven't review, pls review! They'll give me the motivation to strive harder and write better!

Chapter 4: I Know Your Dirty Secret

_RIIINNGG_!

Classes have ended and Kyo was seen walking back to his shared apartment. He mentally kicked himself when he remembered about his 'grand exit' earlier that morning. Now, he needs to think of an excuse if a question is popped at him. 'Stupid Kyo, look what you've gotten yourself into! If you only could have some self-control over your hormones, everything will be alright. Now what should I say?' He was thinking of every excuses he could think of before realizing that he was in front of his apartment. 'Maybe I should just keep quiet and stay away from him. Yeah, that's right! Keep quiet and everything's gonna be just fine!' With that, he entered the apartment and started to prepare dinner.

Later on that night...

It was way past 12 midnight when Iori returned to his shared apartment. Iori opened the door and walked inside his apartment quietly. He was heading towards his room when he saw Kyo sleeping ever so soundly on the sofa. 'That stupid boy, told him not to wait for me.' Iori shook his head and proceeded to carry the young boy to his respective room. But an unknown force stopped him upon placing his hands on his partner's waist. His eyes were stuck on his partner's peaceful sleeping face. His eyes roamed around the face, from those thin eyebrows, to his high cheekbones before finishing at those slightly parted lips. Then, his hands naturally traveled to the boy's face on its own accord, stroking him gently. Iori brushed some parts of the hair covering his roommate's beautiful face. His cold steely eyes softened when he heard a soft moan coming from the boy's mouth, as he continued his gentle caresses. 'Such smooth skin and those red luscious lips... It must be very soft...' Iori thought as he started to lean closer to Kyo's face until he could feel the soft breath on his skin. The redhead closed his eyes and was nearly brushing those red lips, when... RRRIIIINNNNGGGG! Iori's eyes immediately snapped wide open upon hearing the alarm clock's ringing and ran back to his room, shutting the door tightly. Panting slightly, Iori stood rooted to the ground, he did not know what he had done, or more precisely, going to do. Slumping down on the wooden floor with his backs against the wall, Iori slowly brought up his knees to his chest and wrapped those long arms around him. He closed his eyes, thinking about his earlier actions.

Kyo, on the other hand, got up by the sound of his alarm clock. His eyes fluttered open and he heard a door slammed shut. He smiled enigmatically and touched his lips. Deciding to go with the flow, he acted nonchalantly and walked in front of his roommate's room, before whispering, "Iori? You back home already? Are you hungry? 'cause I have leftovers." He waited for a while, before hearing a cold reply, "I told you not to wait for me. Now leave me alone. I want to have some peace and privacy." Kyo was hurt deeply. The words seemed like a sharp double-edged sword piercing right through him. That wasn't the answer he had expected. Knowing that his presence was unwelcomed, Kyo lowered his head and dejectedly walked back to his room. Entering his room, he undressed himself before lying down on the bed. (He slept nude) Kyo shut his eyes and tried to sleep, but to no avail. The words kept on repeating themselves and the blurry image of Iori leaning down trying to claim his lips haunted his mind. Kyo was mystified with his roommate, an ordinary youth he met days ago and yet had the power to make him think of him every single day, haunting him and making him feel a forbidden feeling of...love. Love between two men. Or was it lust? The thin line dividing lust and love had been blurred, and Kyo did not like it at all. He felt vulnerable.

Iori was still in the same position, pondering about himself. For the first time in many years, he felt insecure. Years of building the perfect fort to protect himself from the outside world crumbled, and it's all because of that one stupid roommate of his. His train of thoughts was disrupted when he heard something very strange coming from the other room...

"Aahhh...Unnhh..." a voice cried out in the dark. Moanings and heavy pantings could be heard clearly through the thin walls. The creaking and banging of the bed increased steadily. Kyo's face was flushed and his body was drenched in sweat which glistened in the night sky. His pantings became heavier and the moanings increased in volume. The scene turned more erotic with the current position he was in and the way he moved his hips rhythmically. Legs wide apart, with each leg tied on each side of the bed. One hand was grasping, pumping and stroking his manhood wildly, while the other was digging and hitting his sweet spot every time he thrust himself. Kyo continued while ecstasy and pure pleasure filled every inch of his body. Wanting more of the feeling, he went at a faster pace. One thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts...when it come to the seventh, Kyo, unable to take anymore of the sinful pleasure, came. White liquid spurted, staining the bed sheet and dirtying himself. Exhausted with his own ministration, Kyo calmed down and was soon found asleep seconds after he reached his climax, sleeping like nothing had ever happened. But unknown to him, a pair of eyes had been spying his every movements...

* * *

Next morning...

The first ray of light entered through the room and was greeted by a pair of soft hazel eyes. Kyo, in all of his glory, was still lying on the bed. Stretching lazily like a cat, he then quickly got out of from the comforts of his bed and dressed up before walking out of his bedroom. He was heading towards the bathroom, when he met Iori walking at the opposite direction. Automatically, both stopped in their tracks. Hazel clashed with blood-red. A fraction of second later, Kyo looked away in embarrassment, blushing furiously as he realized that Iori was clad in nothing except for a wet towel tied loosely at his waist. And that was when his hormones kicked in, Kyo could not help but to steal another glance at the Adonis. His eyes started from his roommate's feet and slowly traveled up to those beautiful long legs. Unfortunately, the towel hid the view which he had longingly craved for. Growling in frustration at his limited view, his eyes then darted up to the perfect washboard abs, the chest, and those broad shoulders before stopping at his partner's partly-covered handsome face. He looked nothing like a human, but more of a god. In fact, the word 'god' was an understatement. Hair unkempt and dripping wet, Iori was undoubtedly the perfect eye-candy at that moment. "Nani?" A deep voice broke the silence and startled Kyo, waking him up from his secret fantasy. Shaking his head quickly in response, Kyo ran inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Seeing the boy's reaction, Iori couldn't help but to confirm his suspicion. Kyo had feelings for him and was trying his best to deny it. Iori not wanting to be in any part of the situation, decided to keep quiet and to stay away from him. After all, he did not want to hurt anybody anymore, may it be physically or emotionally, especially to his roommate. What worries him the most though, was he did not know if he could burden his roommate's dirty secret to himself and not give in to his emotions.

To be continued

Pls **review** and **NO FLAMES!** Suggestions for continuing the stories are welcomed! I'm currently ill (consequence of eating too much fried food and chocolates...) and have very tight schedules nowadays, so I will update a little slower than usual. So be patient and continue to support me 'kay? Thanks and love you lots! '


	5. Chapter 5

Foreword: Thank you for those who send me the reviews. For those who haven't, pls send! Onegai! Ok, now on with the story! '

Chapter 5: Rivals

Kyo walked out of the bathroom wearing a long sleeve black tee with a faded blue ripped jean. He then headed to the dining room to grab a quick bite before leaving for school. He needed to get away from a certain redhead and to conceal his dirty deeds last night.

Strolling into the dining room, he noticed his roommate took the last sandwich. Look's like he must pass the day with an empty stomach. Apparently, Iori had sensed the brunette's presence and offered the sandwich. Kyo shook his head, rejecting the offer.

"No, it's alright. You can have it. I'm not that hungry anyway…"

"I insist." Came the cold reply, which stated the end of the argument. Kyo, having no choice, accepted the food and gave a quick thanks before leaving the apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the lecture hall…

Kyo sat one of the back rows, staring at the sandwich like an offensive object. He had contemplated for the past half hour whether on eating it. Unknown to him, a certain person made his move on him…

A hand reached out and squeezed his ass. Kyo snapped out of his train of thoughts and turned around to look at the offender. He raised his clenched fist and threw a punch, but he missed.

"My, my… Look's like you have forgotten all about me ne, Kyo-chan" came a sing-song reply.

'Wait, I know this voice and the only person who call me Kyo-chan is…'

"Benimaru!" Kyo broke into all smiles and hugged his childhood friend.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're in America studying…"

"Oh…that. Umm I lied about studying ok? I'm a teacher in the university there and they transferred me here. Which means I'm your teacher now! Isn't it great? We'll be together and no one will bully you again!" Benimaru grinned and gave a quick peck on the other boy's cheek.

"Look's like you haven't change at all ne. You still have that soft skin, makes you all the more kissable… Haha! ' "

"Benimaru!" Kyo blushed and punched the blonde's right arm playfully.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riinnnngggggg………

Lessons started and Kyo had the shock of his life when the redhead was in his class and sat beside him. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I forget to tell you that I take Math class too." Came the direct reply.

"Ok class! I'm Benimaru and your teacher for this certain period of time, so please cooperate with me. Do I make myself clear?"

The noisy lecture hall quickly quietened down when the pupils saw their teacher. The girls instantly whispered amongst themselves when they saw the hot blonde. Even the guys were drooling at his lean and perfectly sculpted body. Wet dreams are surely guaranteed on the menu that night.

Benimaru cleared his throat and began teaching…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I want the work to be handed in tomorrow, class dismissed!" The pupils packed their stuff and rushed out of the lecture hall. Kyo was in the midst of packing when he noticed the redhead still standing beside him.

"You don't have to wait for me, you know."

"Hmph. You didn't eat it."

'How did he know? I clearly put it in my bag!'

"Come on, we'll go to the cafeteria. I don't want to see you collapse halfway during the day." With that he grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled him out of the hall.

"Kyo-chan! Do you want to have lunch together?" Benimaru called, walking to the pair.

"Oh, umm…Well, I'm sorry not today. I already have…an appointment…" Kyo meekly looked at the redhead standing beside him(who was still holding his hand).

"Ok, next time then. And you must be Iori Yagami, the top student in this uni, I presume?" Benimaru said, disappointment clearly shown in his face. He then averted his attention to the tall guy. Their eyes clashed and a staring contest began.

Tension seemed to be build up at the passing seconds. All the while, Iori tightened his grasp on his "price". Nevertheless, Benimaru forced out a smile, clearly unhappy at somebody touching and holding **his** Kyo. Nobody had the right to do that, except for him and him alone. Iori had just signed a death contract.

"Alright, see you then. Tata '" Benimaru broke the eye contact and walked at the other direction of the hallway.

"Umm…Iori, you can let go of me now, you are hurting me." Kyo whispered, totally oblivious at the newly formed rivalry.

Iori blushed when he realized what happened. He quickly let go of his tight grasp and he walked to the cafeteria without waiting for his partner.

"Eh…Chotto, chotto matte!" Kyo cried and chased the redhead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Iori piled food at Kyo's plate. Satisfied, he walked back to the table and placed it in front of Kyo. "Eat it." Came the statement. Kyo sweatdropped when he looked at the amount of food.

"I don't think I can eat finish these…"

"That's your problem." The redhead snorted and proceeded to pick up the spoon. "Say aah…"

A spoon was placed at his mouth, probing him. Kyo, having no choice, opened his mouth and willingly be spoon-fed. This attracted the attention of the whole cafeteria and Kyo blushed a very deep shade of red. Iori, on the other hand, didn't give a damn and continued spoon-feeding him.

After all who wouldn't want to stare when two hot guys are spoon-feeding each other?

>>To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! Finally manage to make an update! Woohoo! Sorry for the slow and late update, I have at least 2 tests every week and the teachers gave lots of homework and project work! And my laptop crashed recently!(Horrified look!)…. Anyways, pls review and **NO FLAMES**. I'll promise to update ASAP! Love you lots! "


	6. Chapter 6

Foreword: Thank you to those who send me reviews! To those who haven't, pls send or give suggestions! I'm so desperate… **sigh** I need them to continue the story! My head is running out of brain juices…

Chapter 6: First move

Classes had ended and Kyo went back home alone. Iori still had something on and couldn't accompany him. Kyo decided to use this opportunity to keep his hormones down. He didn't want the redhead to know about his feelings…yet, especially after the cafeteria incident…

Flashback

Kyo blushed when Iori spoon-fed him. The whole cafeteria was staring at them and whispers could be heard.

"_Iori, you can stop now! I'll eat!" He whispered. But the redhead chose to ignore._

"_Iori!… This is so embarrassing…Onegai, Iori…" Kyo tried again, giving the redhead puppy-dog eyes._

_Iori saw those pair of irresistible eyes, eventually gave up on his attempts on feeding Kyo. "You're lucky this time. Next time, expect for the worse." He smirked before standing up and walked towards the door._

"_Chotto matte! When are you coming back home?" The brunette asked, holding one of his wrist._

"_Late." Was the curt reply and freed himself from the grip._

End of flashback

Kyo unlocked the apartment door and stepped in. He proceeded into his bedroom and pulled out his assignment before throwing his bag aside. He plopped on the chair and attempted on the questions given. That was when his battle with the paper began…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night…

Iori stepped inside his shared apartment. He noticed that the apartment was unusually quiet and tiptoed up to the second story to check on his roommate. Upon reaching the second story, he saw the lad struggling at his assignment. Curses flew out his mouth time and again when he met with a dead-end in his work.

Iori couldn't help but to soften his gaze when he looked at the younger boy and stood quietly behind the brunette, observing the boy. Then, he cleared his throat and Kyo whipped his head, eyes wide and shock was clearly written on his face.

"Iori, what are you doing here?" He asked. "And what are you doing in my room? Didn't we agree that nobody is to step inside each other's room, to protect our privacy?"

'How can I forget the agreement?' Iori just remembered what he said on the first day Kyo stepped inside the apartment. He kicked himself mentally before quickly regaining his cool, "Gomen, I saw you so absorbed in your work…so, I can't help but…" He let his words trailed over the unfinished sentence.

"Oh…Ok…Umm, can you, can you help me with my assignment? I have some difficulty with these. These questions are sure killers!" Kyo joked, trying to lighten the tension that was building in the room. The redhead agreed and slipped beside him, before he began his tutoring.

During the course of the tutoring session…

Iori was sitting very close and was tutoring Kyo seriously. Kyo, however, was not really paying attention. He was high with the intoxicating cologne of the redhead.

'How can a guy can be so…so intoxicating? It's just too addictive!' Kyo couldn't help but to take in more of the spicy fragrant, like a drug addict sniffing drugs.

Just at that moment, one of Iori's hand brushed gently against Kyo right hand. The contact made him shudder and it got worse when the low husky voice of his roommate and the hot breath tickled his ears. He nearly got a nosebleed and went to his fantasy land, when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Kyo? Are you listening?" He asked, gently shaking the boy, waking him up from his 'dream'.

"Huh! Oh! I'm uhh…uhh…anou…" He scrambled to find the right words to say and blushed a deep shade of red. "Gomen…"

"I think that's all for today. You look tired. Goodnight." The redhead sighed. With that, he stood up and headed to his room. 'Am I really that scary?'

Looking at the retreating figure, Kyo suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He had asked for help and yet he didn't pay attention. He felt kicking himself up in the ass. 'Why didn't I listen! You idiot!…' Kyo scolded himself over and over again. But then, the telephone rang.

He rushed down stairs 'Who could be calling at this hour? Seriously!' and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ah…Kyo Kusanagi, the young heir of the prestigious Kusanagi family, am I right?" A deep voice came from the other end of the line. "I called to warn you to be careful."

"Who, who are you!" Kyo demanded. He panicked and looked around the dark apartment. "What do you want from me!"

"My name's not important and I want nothing from you. I'm just having fun… Remember, there are eyes watching your every move. Have a nice night." And the voice chuckled before hanging up.

"Wait, don't hang up! Tell me who…"

"Kyo? Is everything alright?" Iori hollered from upstairs when he heard the commotion.

"Uh…Yeah, I'm fine! Just go to bed!" He shouted. A moment later, he heard the sound of door shutting. Kyo put down the phone and trudged up the stairs. 'Why does that voice sound so familiar? Could it be…? Nah, it can't be! Why would he want to harm me? Maybe this is just some prank!'

However, the 'reassuring' thought still made him unable to sleep even after he plopped on his bed. The words from the earlier phone call was a little disturbing and kept ringing in his head incessantly…

"_Eyes watching your every move…Be careful…I'm just having **FUN!****HAHAHAHA!**" A hand reached out and gripped tightly on his neck, cutting his air supply._

"**Arghhh!**" Kyo screamed and snapped his eyes open. He sat up and untangled himself from the blanket. Beads of cold sweat streamed down his forehead. He took in deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked around and saw a weak beam of light shone through from the curtains. It was morning, and he had successfully fallen asleep. 'Look's like I've fallen asleep, but…what's that dream about?'

He was pondering on the dream when Iori burst inside his room. "Kyo! Are you alright? What's the matter?" Worry etched across his normally cold and hard feature. He strode across the room and sat beside Kyo.

"I'm…fine." Kyo managed to spit out.

Iori only look at him with a suspicious look. He then reluctantly pulled out an envelope from his jacket and handed it to Kyo.

Kyo received the letter addressed to him and opened it. He gasped and dropped it on the floor. On the envelope, it said:

_**I know your dirty secret.**_

_**I know what you did that night,**_

_**And I'm going to expose it.**_

_**Remember, there are eyes…everywhere.**_

_** Anonymous.**_

To Be Continued...

So what do you think? Please review and if possible, give suggestions, so I can improve on the story. **No flames are allowed. Flames will be used to boil the water at home. **My tests are over, so I can update ASAP! Yay! "


End file.
